When the Past Comes Back
by Hiei Dragon Girl
Summary: Yugi is left in the dessert to die and is found by a kind stranger. What happens when his old firends find him years later? Yu-Gi-Oh/Get Backers crossover
1. Left

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Get Backers.

Warnings: Yaoi, M/M pairings, oral, anal, sho-ai, language, lemon, more possible warnings to come.

Summary: Yugi is left in the dessert to die and is found by a kind stranger. What happens when his old firends find him years later? Yu-Gi-Oh/Get Backers crossover

YugiDarkAngel: So here is yet another new story for all of you guys.

Cain: Trin, Silver, Kitten, and the others are going to kill you...

YDA: Why do you say that?

Jarick: Well, the last review that you got from Silver was for Love of Darkness, and she threatened cattle prod if you didn't update soon.

Cain: Not to mention that Moro was depressed cuz you left a cliffhanger.

YDA:...and you really expect me to just stop now?

Jarick: Not like you would listen to us anyways...

Cain: Yeah, so don't blame us when they come at you with a cattle prod.

YDA: Yeah yeah...now do the disclaimer you two...

Cain: *sighs* Angel owns nothing but the plot...

Jarick: Now, on with the fic!

**Chapter 1- Left **

Yugi walked out of Atem's tomb and looked up at the sunny clear sky. Yugi thought back to the four years that he had spent together with Atem. Yugi smiled and looked over at the others. It seemed they were all thinking the same thing.

"Lets head home guys." Yugi said as he smiled.

The group headed into the dessert to get back to the village. As they walked, Yugi's mind lingered on Atem. As happy as Yugi was that Atem was finally able to rest in peace, Yugi knew that he would miss the ancient spirit. Yugi yawned a little and shook his head. They still had a long walk, and Yugi couldn't afford to get sleepy now. But it was no use, the duel with Atem took a lot out of him. Yugi started to lag behind, even though he tried to keep up with everyone.

Sadly Yugi's body couldn't take it anymore and he fell to the sandy earth. Yugi tried to raise his head but he could barely lift his it. Yugi called out to his friends, but none of them even looked at him. Not even his boyfriend, Seto Kaiba, looked back at him to check on him. Silent Tears rolled down his cheek as he watched his friends laugh and joke without a care, without him. Yugi tried to get up but it was no good. The last sight Yugi saw was all of his friends looking back at him and then kept waking away from him. Yugi's body couldn't take it anymore and passed out.

Juubei was walking though the sands of Egypt to improve his skills more. Uryuu was back in Japan to help and protect Kazuki while he was gone. Juubei stopped in his tracks as he felt a faint present in the dessert. Juubei quickly found Yugi almost dead in the sands. Juubei picked him up and started towards the village.

After a bit of a walk towards the village, Juubei walked in to the hotel he was staying at. When Juubei got to his room he laid Yugi on the bed. He quickly got some water and a wet cloth. Juubei poured some water into Yugi's mouth and helped him swallow it. Then Juubei put the cool wet cloth on his forehead.

"There...That should help. Now to call Kazuki." Juubei said as he picked up his phone and dialed Kazuki's number.

After a couple rings Kazuki finally picked up.

"Kazuki...I need to get back to Japan as soon as possible." Juubei said quickly.

"Juubei, what happened? Are you okay?" Kazuki asked concerned about his friend.

"Don't worry, I'm fine, but the boy I found in the dessert is not." Juubei said as he turned his head in Yugi's direction.

"Oh my! Let me get a hold of Heaven and see if she can help. I'll call you right back." Kazuki said.

"Alright, please hurry.." Juubei said.

"I will." Kazuki said and quickly hung up to try and get a hold of Heaven.

It felt like hours before Kazuki called back with any news. As soon as the pone rang Juubei picked up the phone.

"Juubei! Heaven said she has a contact with a privet jet that can get there in the morning if they leave now. She is sending Shido with him to find you and the boy." Kazuki said.

"Alright, my hotel is the Comfort Suits next to the airport. My room number is 123." Juubei said.

"I'll tell him." Kazuki said. "Thanks." Juubei said.

"Your welcome." Kazuki said before he hanging up.

Juubei hung up the phone and walked back over to Yugi and checked on him. Juubei helped him swallow more water and got the cloth wet again putting it back on the boy's forehead. Night soon fell and Juubei thought it would be best if he got some rest before Shido came.

Juubei was woke up by a knock at the door. Juubei quickly got up and answered it.

"Thank you for hurrying Shido." Juubei said as he moved so Shido could come in.

"No problem...So where is the kid?" Shido asked.

"Over on the bed. We should get going as soon as possible. The boy has yet to wake up." Juubei said as he picked up Yugi.

Shido nodded as he lead the way to the airplane. It didn't take very long for them to get though everything and back on the plane. Juubei strapped Yugi up then did himself. Shido followed the same suit. Soon the three of them where in the air.

"Shido, I'm surprised you left that girl's side." Juubei said.

"Her boyfriend is with her..there is no need for me to be there." Shido said as he looked away.

"I'm sorry It didn't work out for you." Juubei said.

"Don't worry about it." Shido said as he waved it off.

Juubei nodded and then checked Yugi again.

"He is a little better." Juubei said as he helped Yugi swallow more water.

Just then Yugi moved a little and then his eyes opened a little.

"Hello there...You are on a plane headed back to Japan." Juubei said.

Yugi nodded as he looked around a little then his eyes rested on Juubei. Yugi barely managed to get out the next sentence.

"Did you save me?" Yugi asked in a raspy voice.

"Yes, but what is your name little one?" Juubei asked.

"Yugi Mutou." was all Yugi managed to say before he fell asleep. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

End of Chapter

YDA: Well that is the end of the first chapter.

Cain: Wow...that is the longest chapter you have ever written.

Jarick: yeah...

YDA: anyways...please review!


	2. A New Family and the Past Comes Back

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Get Backers.

Warnings: Yaoi, M/M pairings, oral, anal, sho-ai, language, lemon, more possible warnings to come.

Summary: Yugi is left in the dessert to die and is found by a kind stranger. What happens when his old firends find him years later? Yu-Gi-Oh/Get Backers crossover

YugiDarkAngel: and here is chapter two of When the Past Comes Back.

Cain: Welcome back everyone!

Jarick: Yup, here we are yet again.

YDA: Can you two do the disclaimer...

Cain: Angel owns nothing but the plot!

Jarick: On with the fic!

**Chapter 2- A New Family and the past comes back **

The next thing Yugi knew he was being carried off the plane in the blind mans arms. Yugi opened his eyes a little and looked up at Juubei.

"Thank you...for saving me, but I don't even know your name." Yugi said.

"My name is Juubei, and the man next to me is Shido. Please rest." Juubei said as they carried him to the Honky Tonk.

"Welcome to the Honky Tonk!" Natsumi said.

"Hey we need some water and a cool place." Shido said.

"Sure, but why?" Paul asked as he looked over at them.

"I found this guy in the middle of the Egyptian dessert. I've been taking care of him evn though he managed to wake up his fever is still very high, and he is still very dehydrated." Juubei explained.

"Set him in that booth. It's nice and cool. I'll be right back with some water." Paul said as he went behind the bar to get some water.

Juubei sat him side ways in the booth, so Yugi's back was against the wall. Yugi opened his eyes just in time to hear the doo crash open.

"Hey! What' s up!" Ban said in a loud voice

"Do you have to be so loud snake for brains?" Shido said as he sat on the other side of the booth.

"What did you say monkey boy!" Ban Yelled as Genji walked in behind him.

"Hey why is everyone here?" Genji asked.

"Juubei found this guy and he is very sick." Paul said as he handed Juubei the water.

Juubei helped Yugi take a drink and then set the glass down.

"How do you feel?" Juubei asked.

"Much better.." Yugi said with a smile.

"So, do you want to tell us why you where in the middle of the dessert?" Shido asked.

Yugi looked down as a single tear rolled down his cheek and explained the while sad story.

"How could they?" Natsumi said as she held back tears.

"I don't know but it hurts my very soul.." Yugi said as he looked down.

"Well, they aren't your friends..but I'm sure you can call all of us here friends." Ginji said with a smile.

Yugi took a good look around at everyone and smiled.

"Why don't you rest." Shido said

Yugi nodded us he laid his head back thinking about his new family.

Five years has passed since Juubei rescued Yugi from the dessert. Yugi has grown close to everyone. Yugi even discovered his own special pwer. Yugi found love again and in one person no one expected.

"Hello!" Yugi said as he walked into the Honky Tonk holding Shido's hand.

"Hey Yugi, you and Shido just come back from a recovery?" Paul asked.

"Yeah, and it was successful." Yugi said as he smiled.

"How much did you get?" Paul asked.

"One hundred million yen." Shido said.

"Wow, how did you manage to get that much?" Paul asked.

"Billionaire woman lost her favorite dog and we found it." Yugi said.

"Talk about lucky." Paul said.

"Well it also helped she though Yugi was adorable." Shido said with a smirk.

Yugi blushed as he played with a piece of his hair. Shido smiled and kissed the top of his head. Yugi looked in the reflection of the window of himself. Yugi looked much different. He threw away the leather clothes he used to have. Yugi now wore Tripp pants with chains and pockets all over. He had a black tank top with a net top over it. Yugi had silver rings and bracelets. He also wore a spike bracelets and collar. Yugi's hair was no longer spiked up, but down to his shoulders. Most of the time Yugi had his hair up in a high pony tail.

"Yugi, did you call your grandfather today?" Paul asked.

"Yeah, this morning. He is doing good and hopes that he can visit soon." Yugi said.

"He sounds like an understanding man." Paul said with a smile.

"He is..." Yugi said as he looked down a little.

Shido lead him to the bar, and let him sit down.

"I know you miss him, but your grandfather understands, why it's so hard for you to come back." Shido said as he wrapped his arms around him.

Just them the door opened, followed by loud voices complaining.

"How could we fail at getting work again!" Ban complained loudly.

"My poor tummy...Ban we need food..." Ginji said as he crawled to the bar.

"Another bad day?" Yugi asked as he looked over at Ginji.

"Yeah...how about you?" Ginji asked.

"We just finished a job." Yugi said

"What! Again! How do you do it!" Ban Asked grabbing Yugi's Shoulders.

"Because, he is our good luck charm, and good at what he does." Shido said as he pulled Ban off Yugi and then wrapped his arms around Yugi.

"Well then let me and Ginji borrow him for a little bit!" Ban yelled.

"No way snake for brains." Shido said.

"Come on guys, lets play nice." Yugi said as he looked from Ban to Shido.

"Hm...well lets get some food. Hey Paul anything good?" Shido asked, ignoring Ban's complaining.

"Well we have the Honky Tonk special pizza." Paul said.

"We'll take one." Yugi said with a smile.

Paul nodded and started to cook the pizza. A few hours passed as Yugi, Shido, Ban, and Ginji sat around the Honky Tonk joking and talking when the door to the Honky Tonk opened again.

"Welcome to the Honky Tonk!" Natsumi greeted.

"Thanks.." Said a familiar voice

Yugi's eyes went wide as he looked towards the door. There standing in the door way was the last group of people he wanted to see. Jounochi, Hondo, Aznu, even Seto Kaiba were now standing in the Honky Tonk.

End of Chapter

YDA: Well that went well...

Cain: ...Why do you leave cliff hangers?

Jarick: That is awsome...

YDA; Anyways...please review and flamers stay away!


End file.
